gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Tesshin
Tesshin, also known by his nickname Chibi, is the heir and later the leader of the Kōga Clan. He is also an Ōu soldier. Appearance On the head, is an light colored Iroquois. The fur is spotted and usually colored dark brown. Tesshin's fur is short and healthy looking. Tesshin's eyes are often colored as Brown/Black. His stomach, leg's, under tail and under muzzle are light colored (usually white). The body is flexible and strong. Tesshin was trained and has the abilities of Gin's skills, Akame's speed and John's fangs. Personality Tesshin is rightful, loyal and brave dog. He is often calm and polite. He is selfless and ready to die for his friends. However, during his first appearance, he is very bitter and that's why aggressive. He turns much friendlier after the misunderstandings are cleared. He is ready to kill those who deserve it, but never wants to use unfair nor low means. Though he clearly respects the Kōga shinobi traditions, he knows things have changed and that the old ways of thinking shouldn't be blindly followed. Though a father means him a lot and he seems to have at least some respect for Kurojaki and his memory, he despises the evil things he did and wishes he could repay them. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin .]] 'Anime' There is no known name that he goes by, but is otherwise known as 'Chibi'. He is the son of Kōga leader Kurojaki. He appears along with Wilson, a collie who tries to throw him off a cliff to avenge his wife and son's deaths, then was saved by Cross. After his father's death, Chibi is taken into Gin's platoon, where Moss looks after him. 'Manga' When Ben's platoon is captured by Kisaragi, Chibi sneaks out of the trap and meets Kisaragi's sons. He is chased and beaten by them as Kisaragi watches. Terry comes and defends him and Chibi sees how he fights Kisaragi and eventually gets killed by bears. After this, he is saved by Akame who takes him back to Gin and others. In the Wolf Arc, Chibi, Cross and her puppies were captured by Retsuga. Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Anime' After Weed and his pack came to the Kōga dogs looking for allies, Tesshin, who is the leader, refuses to join them at first on account of the Kōga Village Elder, Chourou being unwell. However, after speaking with the Elder, he resolutely agrees to help Weed in whatever way he can. Heading for the Southern Alps, Tesshin tries to free Gin from Hōgen's imprisonment. He talks with Gin, who asks Tesshin to kill him. With an exclamation, Tesshin refuses, saying that he can help the leader to escape. Gin also tells him that it is his fate to pass down all of the attacks that he had learned from Akame and John to the next generation, and more importantly pass on the Battōga to Weed. Tesshin, unable to kill the leader, dashes back the way he came, bearing Gin's message to Weed, finding Weed's group injured from their fight with Kamakiri and his followers, Tesshin shows them to a hot spring that heals wounds, both internal and external. Tesshin converses with Jerome about the bullet in his leg, offering to take it out. However, Jerome refuses, and says that it should remain there as a reminder to the wrongs that he had committed in his lifetime. After that, Tesshin and the Ninja Dogs of Koga join Weed's pack, and continue to serve Weed faithfully. Tesshin then teaches Weed the Zetsu Tenrō Battōga, the attack of a wolf that Riki and Gin both used in the battle against Akakabuto. Tesshin comments, after seeing Weed use the Battōga against attacking wild boars, that Weed's Battōga is the true one, not the altered one that he uses. Tesshin and the Ninja Dogs prove to be useful allies. Tesshin also defeated Hōgen's general, Kite, in one of the battles leading up to the final battle. 'Manga' Tesshin is the son of the legendary leader of the Kōga dogs, Kurojaki. He is still sometimes called by his childhood nickname Chibi. Before the birth of Weed, Tesshin was named the heir of Ōu and was taught the swiftness of Akame, the strength of John and the leader Gin's deadly attack, the Zetsu Tenrō Battōga. At first, Tesshin stayed in Ōu and followed Gin's pack, but after a while he is found by Sniper, who informs Tesshin that his father was surrounded and killed by the Ōu army when he was a puppy. By this point, Tesshin was beginning to doubt the Ōu army as Gin had already left on a mission and had not returned for some time. Upon hearing that his father was killed by the Ōu army, Tesshin flew into a rage and ventured back to his home near the Koga territory. There, he became the leader of the Kōga dogs that remained in the territory. One day, Tesshin meets Weed, whom he recognises as Gin's son. He attacks Weed and his group and accuses their fathers of killing his own before vanishing into the forest and back into the underground cave where the Koga dogs stay. Weed and Jerome find a way into the hideout and fight Tesshin and the other Kōga's. During the fight, Jerome mentions Smith, causing confusion in Tesshin as to why he knows about him. The Ōu army arrive after finding another way into the cave and inform Tesshin that Smith died, although he remained loyal to Gin, and that John had also been killed by Hōgen who now rules over the Alps. Tesshin is skeptical of their words and refuses to help them, but lets them leave. Later, Tesshin and his minions find Mole wandering in the snow. Tesshin is shocked to hear that Gin is close to death and decides to help Weed. He starts to train Weed and tells him about Zetsu Tenrō Battōga, a great technique he never himself managed to learn. As Weed's pack passes the Kōga territory, Tesshin goes to inform the Kōga Elder that he is leaving to fight Hōgen. After Elder accepts Weed and tells Tesshin the truth about his father's death, Tesshin joins Weed's pack. In Ōu, He fights Genba and after a fierce fight, gives him a brain damage. In the final battle against Hougen, Tesshin battles him. When Tesshin is about to kill Hōgen, Sniper interrupts and cuts Tesshin's stomach open. Akame and Gin take him away and heal him by closing his wound. Tesshin is then left with Moss who stays with him in the cold terrain to keep Tesshin warm. After Hōgen's death, Tesshin stays in Ōu. When the German shepherd Victor takes over the island Hokkaido, Tesshin works as a spy for Gin's army to find out what Victor is up to. Along with the rest of the army, Tesshin is trapped in the gorge and forced to wait for days in the hot sun. He begins a fight with the Russian dogs along with Jerome, Lydia, Musashi and Kyoushiro but is quickly beaten down and left injured with the others. After he recovers somewhat, he is rescued by Moss but goes back to protect the old dog, only to find he died from his wounds. Tesshin fights the Russian army once more when the whole army gets involved and is badly injured, along with the rest of the dogs. When Daisuke and Hidetoshi arrive, he is healed by them and stays with Gin and the others to recover properly. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion After the volcanic disaster, Tesshin takes a false identity (Jack of Tochigi) and trains young dogs, teaching them Battōga. Ginga: The Last Wars Tesshin is present when Monsoon attacks their land and helps to gather the dogs to the top of the hill where Gin is waiting and calling for them. After many dogs are killed or badly wounded Gin suggests that while the others get away, he acts as a decoy but is told by Jerome and Kurotora not to do it and they will do it instead. Gin doesn't listen and charges at Monsoon, but his Battouga does nothing and Gin is easily thrown off. In a state of panic and anger, the dogs charge at the bears themselves. Monsoon easily slashes at them all, killing Jaguar and badly injuring Tesshin and the rest. Tesshin recovers somewhat and continues to attack the bears. Monsoon returns to the scene, giving the dogs a brief moment to rest. Tesshin remains close to his friends but is forced to attack Monsoon when the bear crushes Jerome and fatally injures Musashi, only to be slashed across the shoulder. Led by Monsoon, the bears carry out a full assault on the Ou army. Tesshin is heavily injured, as well as the remaining dogs. Monsoon roars in victory as the Ou paradise falls. Trivia * He is called "Brother Chibi"/"Little Brother" by Ken and Kagetora, but he is by fact older than both of them since in GNG he was a puppy before either of them were born. The breed The kanji in Meishoubu Retsuden/Legendery Battle is 和犬の雑種 and stand for Dog of Japan (+mix). This is just what dogs in Japan were called before they were separated into breeds; the generic Japanese dog before classification (important note: although it's tempting to say it, 'original' dog is an incorrect term for this because it wasn't one breed that many stemmed from, it was a term for the group of dogs before they were separated into small Shiba, medium Shikoku, large Akita etc). See more pictures in Tesshin (Photo Gallery). Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Ninja Dogs Koga Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Children of villains Category:Surviving Koga dogs Category:The Last Wars Characters Category:Mohawk